


Hey, Officer

by ytsirc



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Jihoon, M/M, Use of Foreign Object, costume play, top!mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:05:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ytsirc/pseuds/ytsirc
Summary: Mingyu imagines Jihoon wearing a police uniform. Jihoon wears one.





	1. What the Hell Was That?

It was a Saturday afternoon when Jihoon felt suspicious of the change in the younger boy's actions. But being the laid back person that he was, he just shrugged it off.  To the said strange man; however, things were getting out of hand. 

 

It was a chilly Monday morning and Mingyu was just surfing on the internet when an advertisement suddenly popped up on the left-most side of his browser. It showed a seemingly harmless and beautifully drawn character with slight cursive letters on the middle section on the bottom. 

 

_'Free!'_

 

It was his first time to encounter such title and he knew for himself that he was intrigued, _'I mean, who_ wouldn't _?'_ Mingyu thinks as he types down the word on Google. He sees many entries but half of them weren't related to the picture in the ad he just saw, deciding that he won't get anything from it, he clicks on the option for images and pumps a fist in the air as he sees a similar picture in the midst of different images related to the word 'free'. He clicks on the image, a picture of four men in their school uniforms–one had yellow hair, the other blue, the other brown, and the last had black–with smiles plastered on their faces, save for one man who just had a straight face on. 

 

_'Why doesn't he look happy?'_

 

Intrigued by the picture, he types in a new keyword in Google, _'Free! Anime'_. He is not let down by what he sees, he clicks on a link which redirects him to a streaming site showing the very first episode of the so-called anime 'Free!'.

 

_'This is probably just some light-themed anime, right?'_

 

The anime wasn't light though it seemed like it would. It was a rainy Thursday night when Mingyu just sat on his bed as he stares into his laptop, dawning on him that he has finished the anime. His eyes were brimmed with tears, a pout on his trembling lips, nose sniffling repeatedly as he felt his snot accumulating, a box of tissues right beside him–left by his trusted roommate slash leader, Choi Seungcheol. He never knew that athletic high school boys could have such a dramatic and climactic story, compared to his, their life was more entertaining, the only entertaining thing that happened in his high school life was when he told his friends about his audition in Pledis–the three boys in their clique laughed at him and mockingly clapped their hands in every chance they could get, he was also tormented with passionate singing during their Flag Ceremonies in the morning–it may have been petty for others but it sure did make Mingyu laugh.

 

Sighing out loud, Mingyu turns his laptop off and turns to lie down as he stares at the bottom of the bunk on top of him, he felt sleep coming to him, probably because of the crying he did, when a voice suddenly boomed in the room, "Minggu-ya, did you finish?"

 

He looks to his left and sees a small man drying his hair off with a small towel around his neck. Mingyu pushes his upper body off the bed with his elbows as he stares at cute man with a smile on his face, "Yeah, hyung. I actually just did before you finished."

 

"Oh that's good," he says as he hands the towel on the chair places beside the big cabinet in their room, "at least I won't hear you whining and crying like a stupid fool, now."

 

Surprised by the man's reply, Mingyu sits up on the bed–slowly, mind you, he doesn't want to hit his head on the upper bank, not anymore!–with his legs folded in an Indian sit as he pouts, "I don't whine, hyung!"

 

Staring at the tall boy pouting at him, he feels a laugh makes its way in his throat but he swallows it down as he folds his arms across his chest with a coy smile on his lips, eyebrows raising up slightly, "Doesn't change the fact that you're a stupid fool, though."

 

Flailing his arms around as he hits his fists on the mattress, Mingyu whines, "I hate you!"

 

Chuckling, the man turns to walk up the upper bunk while saying _'mm hmm, if you say so, Mingyu'_ before he feels a hand grip his ankle just before he gets on his bed. He looks down at the interference that happened as he hides a smile, "What?"

 

"I... I didn't mean that Jihoon hyung," Mingyu says slowly as he stares up into the seemingly unamused man.

 

Trotting back down, Jihoon stands in front of Mingyu as he crosses his arms yet again with a tilt of his head, "I thought you hated me. Why are you talking to me all of a sudden, Mingyu?"

 

Mingyu hates it when Jihoon was like this, he knew that the older wanted him to be honest because he found it cute and endearing, but it wasn't right! He was the man in this relationship, goddamnit! But he knew that Jihoon wanted things to be his way, and it always should.

 

Manning up, Mingyu looks straight into Jihoon'e eyes as he smiles a wide smile, Jihoon wanted an answer? He'd give him a fucking answer, "Why I'm talking to you? It's because Mingyu loves Jihoon _sooo_ so much! 'Cause Jihoon hyung is so cute in everything he does every time! Also because Jihoon hyung is so sexy especially when he dances! And Mingyu is so in _love_ with Jihoon hyung that he can't get _enough_ of him!"

 

Said man was staring wide eyed at him with a deep blush on his cheeks, mouth slightly open, and arms falling on his sides, _'Jackpot'._

 

Jihoon shakes his head, trying to keep him off of his trance before turning his head to look at the side as he puts an arm over his mouth, "S-stupid!"

 

Laughing, Mingyu pulls the arm covering the man's face and places him to sit on his bed. He arranges themselves properly and next thing they knew, Jihoon has his back pressed against Mingyu's chest, the tall man's legs on each side of Jihoon, with Mingyu's chin propped on top of the older's head, his arms wrapped around Jihoon's waist; while, Jihoon has his hands placed on each of Mingyu's cotton-covered thighs.

 

"I really love you, Jihoon hyung," Mingyu says in a gentle voice, teasing gone from his voice as he presses his lips on the crown of Jihoon's head.

 

Lowering his head, Jihoon's stare directs itself to Mingyu's fingers intertwined against his belly, a sign of how he was within the younger's arms, he feels warmth on his cheeks as his blush deepens, "I-I know, stupid," he slowly puts one of his hands on top of Mingyu's before closing his eyes shut tight with a whisper, "I do, too."

 

Mingyu barely hears the older's whisper but he did, a year and a half of them being in a relationship and that was the very first time that he has heard Jihoon at least imply that he loved him back, and he loved every second of it. Giggling out a manly giggle, Mingyu's hug around Jihoon tightens, his head now perched on Jihoon's shoulder as he pecked the older on his cheek, swaying both if their bodies from left and right in the process.

 

Seconds pass by as the two just sit together, warmth radiating within their bodies, hearts beating in a same soothing beat, each of their breath heard because of the peaceful and calm quietness within the room. How Mingyu wished that this moment could last forever, with just the two of them together like this, Jihoon within his arms, a quiet surrounding, and nothing to worry about.

 

"Minggu... Are we gonna be like this for hours? I suddenly thought of an idea for a song that can be in our next album."

 

 _Okay_ , maybe the moment couldn't last forever. He looks at clock hanging on the wall,  _11:47._

 

_'Oh, that's why.'_

 

"Oh," unwrapping his arms around Jihoon, he watches as the older stands up hurriedly from the bed, not wanting to forget the melody that sprouted from the back of his head, he was just about to turn his back when a hand holds his wrist and he feels a peck on his forehead. He sees Mingyu on his knees on the bed with a gentle smile on his lips, "Don't push yourself too hard, hyung. I love you."

 

Blushing harder from the sudden comment, Jihoon just looks down and grunts while nodding his head before he picks up a jacket too big for him lying on the floor near their bunk before going out of the room, walking out to reach their company building straight to his own den. But only one though was clouding Mingyu's mind as he smiled goofily with a smile, _'He wore_ my _jacket.'_

 

He flails his arms around as well as his body as he lies back down before placing his hands on his chest like a blushing fifteen-year-old fangirl, _'Jihoon hyung is so cute.'_

 

It was a normal Friday evening when the members finished eating their supper, all of them trudging to their respective rooms. Mingyu was on his bed, scrolling through his phone when he suddenly sees strands of hair peek out from the upper bunk, a small man staring at him, "Minggu-ya," Jihoon suddenly says while looking at the said man.

 

Locking his phone, Mingyu places it under his pillow before gesturing for the older man to go down from his bunk to sit with him, "Why Jihoon hyung?"

 

Jihoon trots down his bunk and plops up on the younger's bed, spreading Mingyu's legs so he could sit in between him, arranging himself so he they could be in their usual position while cuddling. Mingyu notices the older trying to be comfortable so he wraps his arms around his waist, pulling the man to lean into his chest. Jihoon looks behind him and asks, "I suddenly remembered something. Remember that anime you just watched the other day," the younger man grunts a yes while stuffing his face into his neck, "yeah, well, I wanted to ask you about the opening and ending songs in it. You know how I'm into Japanese music right? I mean, do you even remember those days we _obsessed_ over Guren no Yumiya," he chuckles at himself, hearing the other boy laugh along with him.

 

"Now that I think about it, I actually haven't yet."

 

Jihoon hurriedly unlatches himself from Mingyu as he faces his body towards him, as he claps his hands together, "Great! We can watch it."

 

Mingyu stares at the man with a smile, "Okay."

 

A few more seconds ensue with just them two staring at each other before Jihoon's smile falls off of his face, turning into a scowl as he crosses his arms over his chest, "I meant _now._ "

 

Blinking at least three times, it finally dawned on him, "Oh!... _Oh_ , okay wait," Mingyu giggles as he awkwardly scratches his nape out of embarrassment. He stands up to reach for his laptop placed in his cabinet.

 

He opens it as he sits on his bed, both of them seated beside each other having their backs against the wall with the laptop on Mingyu's lap as Jihoon unconsciously leaned forward to see the screen, head slightly placed on Mingyu's shoulder. He was desperately trying to ignore Jihoon on leaning against him but the thought still lingers in his head, _'Jihoon hyung is so cute~,'_ blushing slightly, he opens Youtube and types away to search for the opening and ending songs in 'Free!'.

 

Minutes tick by as the two just stare at the laptop, the steady chord progression of the music video heard throughout the room together with the hushed singing of Seungcheol on his side of the room. Head slightly moving along with the rhythm, Jihoon had his eyes closed as he immersed himself on the song. They've been through three songs and was now about to finish the last, "Minggu-ya, the next one, is it the last?"

 

Grunting a yes, Mingyu clicks on the last video as he waits for a few seconds to make it load before finally playing it, "Future Fish," both he and Jihoon says at the same time, reading the title of the song, "That's a weird title," Jihoon mumbles with a slight laugh. Closing his eyes once again as the song starts, he just moves his head along to the beat, humming along as time passed because of the repeating melody of the chorus, "this is a nice song," he hums with a slight smile on his lips.

 

He knew that Jihoon was having fun but Mingyu couldn't say that for himself. The video started off on a good start, the melody easy to remember and fun to join along to−it was the type to make your body move along with the beat, the type that could make you happy in the midst of being done−the video itself was cute, it wasn't that related to the anime but each character had a theme set for him. The man with brown hair, Makoto, was acting as a fire fighter; the man with blue hair, Rei, was acting as a scientist−and he failed at it; the man with yellow hair, Nagisa, was acting as an astronaut; the man with black hair, Haru, acted as a mermaid who was, strangely, also was a patisserie; while, the man with wine red hair, Rin, acted as a police man.

 

There was nothing wrong with the video, it was cute, actually. It was just the fact that out of all the things Mingyu could have noticed, it just had to be that part where Rin−clad in his police uniform along with a peaked cap perched on his head−was in front of the camera, right hand on the tip of his cap, left hand placed on his hip as he did a beautiful body roll. Nothing was malicious in the action, now that Mingyu thought about it, but his thoughts were different. He looks to the man on his shoulder and he sees Jihoon with his eyes closed, bobbing his head along to the beat. 

 

_'Stop being weird, Mingyu.'_

 

_'Embrace who you really are, Mingyu.'_

 

_'You're not a perv, Mingyu.'_

 

_'Yes you are, shut up twerp.'_

 

Shaking his head lightly, Mingyu takes deep breaths and forgets about the weird internal debate he just had. He had his eyes closed as he tries to immerse himself in the steady beat of the song when images flash through his closed eyelids. Colorful haired men dancing in front of him flashily in a straight horizontal line, it was an entertaining thought that Mingyu had, to be honest, seconds pass and the men finish their routine while parting in the middle, revealing a short man standing straight, hands on his hips, head tilted to the side, lips curved in a smile-like smirk, similar to that of a cat's, eyebrows raised as if to mock him, his head held high.

 

The man saunters toward him, hips endearingly moving from side to side. He was a sight to behold. He was wearing something which seemed to be like a police uniform. He had a light blue top, legs showing off in the blue shorts resting just above his knee, the jiggling of the handcuffs heard from the back of his shorts, feet enclosed in black shoes and topped off with a peaked cap not even properly placed on his head, merely resting on it as it was tilted slightly to the right. But it only spurred Mingyu on. He had to admit, the man was _sexy_.

 

The man finally reached him, he was looking up at him, staring at him as if he were waiting for something, eyes dilated showing just how dark it was. Mingyu thought he was just there to speak to him, but he thought _wrong_. The man suddenly walks closer to him, now only about three inches away from him, and he links his thumbs to the belt loops on the back of Mingyu's pants before pulling him closer to him. The man's face practically planted against his face looks up to him and he sees a pink tongue peak out, licking his lower lip slowly, he whispers sexily, "Minggu-ya~."

 

 _Fuck_.

 

The man's smirk widens, "Minggu-ya~." _This man is really hot, oh God._

 

"Minggu-ya~"

 

"Minggu, yah... Mingyu... Mingyu you bastard wake the fuck up!" He feels a sharp slap on his arm and sees Jihoon glaring at him.

 

Mingyu opens his eyes fast as he feels the earbud on his right get plucked off of his ear harshly, pulled out by his ever so kind boyfriend, "Sorry, Jihoon hyung," he shyly says as he scratches the hair above his nape.

 

"You should be. I can't believe you, did you even appreciate the song?" Jihoon grumbles out as he rolls the earphones properly before placing it on top of the man's laptop.

 

Finally thinking straight, Mingyu pouts and replies in what sounded like his attempt of a cute voice, "I was listening, Jihoon hyung, I promise! And it was really good!"

 

Just staring at the tall man, Jihoon slowly hops off the bed, "Whatever, liar. Just go to sleep," he was just about to trudge up the wooden ladder up his bunk when he suddenly hears Mingyu's voice directed to him.

 

"Not even a goodnight kiss, hyung?" The man says sulkily, bottom lip jutting out in what seemed like a pout.

 

Blushing beet red, Jihoon turns to look away from him, huffing, "I... I won't do that, stupid, th-that's what weird people do."

 

Turning his gaze down, Mingyu audibly sighs out, "Okay, hyung. Goodnight."

 

_'... Fucking, ugh, I hate this boy.'_

 

Mingyu placed the laptop on the floor and was about to lie back down on his bed when he suddenly felt a pair of lips on his cheek, leaving as fast as it came, "D-don't think that meant anything, you shit head." Mingyu stares wide eyed, mouth hanging open as he sees Jihoon blushing harder as he frantically made his way up to his bed, wanting to hide his embarrassment as fast as possible.

 

Seconds pass by before a wide smile slowly creeps up Mingyu's face as he hugged his pillow tight against his chest. He feels his lips shut tight move because of the feelings inside him, it felt like he wanted to combust from the fluffy cuteness that is called Lee Jihoon. He lightly bites his tongue before saying not too loud to interrupt the other people in the room but loud enough for Jihoon to properly hear, "Goodnight to you, too, Jihoon hyung. I love you!"

 

Hearing a small squeak from the man above him and a few shuffling, he hears a muffled voice–Jihoon desperately covering his face with a pillow–speak to him, "Stop saying that, stupid! Just sleep!"

 

Mingyu just chuckles at himself before turning to his side as he faces the wall, wanting sleep to come over to him, he closes his eyes. Just as he felt drowsy, he suddenly sees that image again, the man in a police uniform smirking at him, thumbs tucked in the front pockets on the shorts, _'I know you want me, Minggu.'_

 

He sees black and finally hears nothing, only one thing in his mind before he finally knocks himself out in his sleep, 'What the hell was that?'

 

It was a Saturday morning. Birds were chirping happily outside, the hue of blue and white littered the sky as wind rustled calmly around the city, leaves on every tree dancing along the breeze, dew drops trickling its way down the grass, it was a very good day.

 

 _'Fuck, I hate this day,'_ a certain brown skinned man says as he stares down at the throbbing tent in between his legs wrapped in jogging pants.

 

It was just a normal morning and Mingyu wanted nothing more but wake up, go to their kitchen and hopefully see his boyfriend sitting their, steal a kiss, and just go the day properly, but anatomy just had to fuck his life. He unconsciously dreamt about the police man cosplayer again and guess who got hard? Oh, you got it right! We now have a winner, the answer is _this_ guy!

 

Getting hard over a man was one thing but getting hard over a role-playing man was another. He wasn't kink shaming or anything, he just didn't categorize himself as an individual to have one. It was either it was dormant in him or he just really was a pretty boring guy. He and Jihoon rarely did anything adventurous during their intercourse, it was always the usual vanilla sex featuring the very trusted missionary position. He never really asked the older man if he had kinks, now that he thought about it. _'Maybe he secretly has on-'_ Mingyu thinks before halting when the booming sound of the bedroom door echoes, making his breath hitch and body jump in surprise.

 

"Wake up, tall boy. It's eleven now and we have to practi-what the _fuck_ are you hiding?" the grumpy small man squints his eyes, walking closer when he noticed Mingyu anxiously hiding something with the use of his bed sheet.

 

"Nothing, Jihoon hyung," Mingyu says, don't want his hyung to see a monster now, don't we?

 

"Stop fucking with me, Mingyu. Show me, I'm curious," Jihoon mumbles out as he pries Mingyu's strong hold of the blanks away from him. Seconds drone on of them battling themselves when Jihoon finally succeeds.

 

Jihoon shoves the blanket away as he stretches his arms in the air, looking triumphant at himself, "I, the mighty Jihoon, have won against the wimpy giant that is Mi-oh," the small man stops himself as he stares at the evident lump on Mingyu's crotch, "... _Oh_... _Oooh_.... What the actual _fuck_ , Mingyu! D-do that in the bathroom!" Jihoon screams as he reaches for a pillow on the younger's bed only to throw it at his face, earning an 'oomf' from the man.

 

Whining with a blush creeping up his neck up to his ears, Mingyu grunts, "I, I was just about to, hyung, but you went in! A-and, a-and... just go out first, hyung!" He whines as he pulls at the pillow behind his head as he tries to cover his face.

 

"O-okay, Minggu... Just... Damn, early in the morning and you have this? What are you, a teenager? What were you even thinking about?" Jihoon chuckles, trying to ease up the mood as he shakes his head lightly.

 

Feeling his blush darken, Mingyu shyly whispers, "It's because of you, hyung."

 

Eyes wide in shock, mouth hanging open, Jihoon just stares at the man for a few seconds before stammering, "M-me? W-why, Minggu," voice coming out in a small whisper.

 

"B-because Jihoon hyung is really cute and sexy," Mingyu mumbles out.

 

Feeling the blood crawl up his neck, ears, and nose, Jihoon clenches his fist on the hem of his shirt, "S-stupid, I-I'm older than you!"

 

Mingyu just chuckles at himself, _'Jihoon hyung is really endearing.'_

 

"Oh my God! Did it just _twitch_?" Jihoon screams out as he flails his arms up to cover his eyes. Mingyu turns to look down and sight behold, he did see the form of his erection's tip slightly move. Mingyu instantly covers it with his hand, removing the pillow thrown on his face in the process as he screeches, "G-go out already, hyung! I-I'll take care of it!"

 

Taking quick strides to the door, Jihoon just had his gaze directed to the floor while stuttering, "I-I know, dumbass! Make it fast!" The door slams shut, leaving Mingyu all alone on his bed, staring at the loch ness monster dancing in his pants.

 

Sighing, he stands up and walks to the bathroom, as he cups his wood, "Guess it's just you and me buddy."

 


	2. Thanks for Telling Me That, Hyung

It was a Saturday morning and Mingyu thought that his day wouldn't get any worse... Well, it did. Almost an hour after his quality time with his trusted right hand and his monster piercer. He went out fully clothed and headed straight to the dining area in hopes of seeing his boyfriend waiting for him (maybe even get a peck if he was lucky).

 

What greeted him however was a tantalizing sight. Jihoon was on the couch parallel to the television as he watched another episode of _Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D._ He was on his side, right arm propped up on the couch as he lay his head on his hand, left arm raised up on his bent knee. If the _"Paint Me Like One of Your French Girls"_ pose wasn't that much of a turn on, his clothes surely were. Jihoon, in one glance, looked like he only had a top on. He was practically drowning in a white dress shirt that reached half the top of his thighs, shirt riding up more with every move, revealing the black shorts he wore underneath.

 

The man with his lengthy brown hair and porcelain skin was the definition of pureness and cuteness but he had something in him that dripped and oozed sexiness. Just the sight of him made Mingyu breathe in short and harsh breaths.

 

Eyes blinking fast, Mingyu breathes in and out, calming himself down and finally walks to the man. "Jihoonie hyung, scoot over," hand gesturing the man to move to the side--the tiny man was hogging up all his couch space, for God's sake.

 

Grumbling, Jihoon sits up and leans his head on the back of the couch, eyes straining to stare down and onto the television in hopes to watch the show. Chuckling, Mingyu puts his arm on the back of Jihoon's head and pushes the man's head up, making him stare straight into the television, "why not just watch like this, hyung?"

 

Grunting, Jihoon pushes his head back, squishing Mingyu's arm behind him as he leans his head back again onto the couch, "too lazy, stop being a smart ass. I just want to watch."

 

A pout on his lips, Mingyu just huffs a breath a grumbles out a "fine" before copying Jihoon's position, head back and placed on the back of the couch, head staring up as his eyes closed. Body starting to shut down as he feels sleep come to him once again.

 

 _"Mmm Minggu~ you want it like this, sweetie? Want me on top of you?"_ He hears the man giggling above him.

 

Fluttering his eyes open, he sees the familiar man in a police uniform on top of him. Face etched with pleasure as he rutted his hips against him, earning a forced moan out of him. Not knowing what to make of the situation, Mingyu places his hands on top of the man's waist in an attempt to stop him, _"please,"_ voice coming out as a croak as he gulps a nervous lump, _"s-sto-ah! Stop!"_

 

He feels the man's pace slow down as he leans close to his ear, a light whisper breathed onto his skin, _"but I know you want this too, Minggu. Want to fuck Jihoonie like this, want your Jihoonie hyung to ride you."_

 

Body now covered in a thin blanket of sweat, Mingyu instantly opens his eyes. Breath ragged as he looks around him. Jihoon was staring at him, a slight pout on his lips as he furrowed his eyebrows, "what's wrong, Minggu?"

 

_'I know you want this too, Minggu~'_

 

Eyes blinking rapidly, he shuts his eyes tight before forcing out a smile, "n-nothing, hyung!" He lets out an awkward laugh as he stands up to go to the kitchen, water now his only salvation, leaving Jihoon alone on the couch, staring at his back with his head tilted to the side, "Mingyu's so weird today."

 

**_[ H E Y / O F F I C E R ]_ **

 

"You've got to help me, hyung."

 

"What's your problem, Mingyu," Jeonghan deadpans as he lay on his bed just parallel to Mingyu and Jihoon's bunk.

 

Breathing in deep, Mingyu takes the courage to speak as he rants on, "it's just that I've been having these dreams about Jihoon hyung in a police uniform and I actually get... You know... Hard. And sometimes I even get to jack off to it and I literally do not know what to do anymore," he finishes with a blush now on his cheeks as he covered his face with his hands.

 

Blinking at the man, Jeonghan just laughs, "you're really dumb aren't you? Mingyu, you two are _boyfriends_ , talk it out, do the deed or whatever."

 

"But hyung~," Mingyu whines, "I'm too shy to do that, plus, have you seen Jihoon hyung? He'd probably hit me... _Again!_ "

 

With a sigh, Jeonghan just yawns as he turns to roll his body to face the wall, wanting to ignore Mingyu as he just wanted to sleep, "don't care. And stop being whiny, Ming. That's your problem."

 

Huffing, Mingyu pouts and crosses his arms over his chest before storming out of their room, not wanting to ask for advice anymore.

 

A few seconds pass before Jeonghan sits up before reaching for his phone placed on the floor under his bed. He dials a number and waits for the line to connect, "hey, Cheol? Yeah, remember the thing about Jihoon and Mingyu? I finally I got it... Yeah it's not that bad actually, Mingyu was just horny... Hahaha yeah, I know, sad, right? But yeah, I think we should help them... We gotta order something online... Mm hmm, clothes.

 

**_[ H E Y / O F F I C E R ]_ **

 

It was a Wednesday morning when Jihoon suddenly gets pulled into a corner of their dance practice room, Jeonghan smiling lazily at him with a paper bag in hand.

 

Eyebrows raising, Jihoon shrugs the man's hand away him, "what's wrong, hyung?"

 

Jeonghan shoves the paper bag onto his chest, making him clutch at it in surprise, "you have to wear that."

 

Blinking with a cock of his head, Jihoon opens the bag to see the contents, only to close it with a slightly flabbergasted look on his face, "why the hell should I wear this? This isn't part of any concept we have and I'm pretty sure this isn't related what-so-ever to my life."

 

"You got the first bit right but the second... Not so much. It is related to you. Your ever-so-loving boyfriend is getting deprived and he's been fantasizing of you in that kind of uniform," Jeonghan laughs out as he stares at Jihoon who was now gradually blushing, eyes starting to grow big.

 

Spluttering, Jihoon looks back into the bag, "M-Mingyu? This? Are... Are you _sure?_ "

 

Rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, Jeonghan smiles, "yep, hundred-percent sure. He told me all about it last Saturday. Even told me of how scared he was," he chuckles.

 

Jihoon stands up tall and forces out a smile, " _told_ you, huh?" He looks back at the paper bag before patting Jeonghan on his arm, "thanks for telling me that, hyung." He stats walking out the practice room to go to their dorm right after looking back at the elder, with a playful smirk on his lips, "oh, and you and Seungcheol hyung should probably not go in our room tonight, 'kay, hyung?"

 

"... Sure, Ji. Sure."

 

**_[ H E Y / O F F I C E R ]_ **

 

Mingyu was lying down on his bed, confused as to where the three other men were. It was no question that Jihoon wasn't there, he was always cooped up in the studio at this time of night; Seungcheol and Jeonghan however, the two practically headed straight to bed every after supper. Just sighing out, Mingyu decides to stare up at the bottom of Jihoon's bunk above him, imagining tiny pandas rolling down a hill.

 

He was getting to his twenty-fifth panda when he suddenly hears the door creaking open only to be quietly shut right after. He shuts his eyes, ignoring the person coming in but suddenly hears a soft voice, "Minggu-ya~" His eyes instantly opens, face now holding a wide grin as he hoists himself up to sit on the edge of his bed, "Jihoonie hyung! You're finally he-" he cuts himself short, breathe hitching as he clenches his fists on his sides, "w-what are you wearing... hyung?"

 

Soft clacking of shoes on the floor resonates around the room. The sound of an object hitting skin. And a soft giggle coming from the man, "why the look, big boy?"

 

Spluttering, Mingyu starts backing away into his bed more with every step Jihoon takes towards him, "I... I... uh... what is this, hyung?" His voice barely a squeak as a blush creeps up on his face.

 

The small man halts, nudging Mingyu's legs open with his knee, as he now stands in between the taller man's legs. He just stands there with one knee slightly bent, smirking down at the wide-eyed man. "Didn't you want to see your Jihoonie hyung like this?" Jihoon takes another step forward before placing one knee up and onto the man's thigh.

 

Mingyu stares dumbfounded at the sight before him. Jihoon was in a blue short-sleeved button-down shirt that was a loose fit on him but had a decent length that reached slightly above his waist. His eyes traveled down and saw a black skirt that showed the curve of Jihoon's ass, but was still loose enough on the ends; the smaller man's thigh on top of his showing as the black skirt rode up. Perched carelessly on his head was a peaked cap, inclined slightly to the side making it seem like it were to fall. He looks further down and sees the man's feet enclosed in black heeled oxford shoes that click clacked with every move on the floor. On his hand was a small billy club, tapping it slightly against the side of his leg.

 

Smirk on his lips, Jihoon bends down, resting his forearms on Mingyu's shoulders as he leads into his ear. "Minggu has been so _naughty_ ," every breath hitting the taller man's ear, he leans closer as his chest slightly touched against the other's. He nips on the man's ear before licking a line up as he moans quietly, his voice now hushed and coming out as a flirtatious mewl, "thinking about Jihoonie in a costume," he giggles, "just want to fuck Jihoonie in this, don't you? Make Jihoonie hyung submit to you in this costume."

 

"Oh God," Mingyu grunts as he feels his erection throb in his pants.

 

He feels a peck flutter against his cheek, hearing Jihoon's small voice, "but you won't do that, Minggu," he leans back, eyes drilling into the taller's, his smirk turning darker as it dripped with malice, "I'll be the one doing everything tonight, baby."

 

Mingyu's eyes widen as his heart beats faster, "w-what? Jihoonie, Jihoon hyung, you won't do it, right? Right?"

 

Jihoon just ignores him as he detaches himself from the taller man. Reaching behind his skirt, he magically produces a pair of handcuffs. "Jihoon hyung, wha- _hey!_ " Mingyu yelps as he feels the cuffs dig into his wrists. Eyes growing larger in shock as he hears Jihoon giggle. A wink directed to him, "no touching, Minggu. Let Jihoon hyung do the work."

 

He pushes the tall man down onto the bed. Climbing on top of Mingyu, a blush on his cheeks from the sudden confidence he had. He positions himself on all fours above the other, his head above Mingyu's crotch; while, he had his crotch slightly above Mingyu's face. Slowly shaking his hips from side to side, he teases, voice oozing with lust, "I know you love staring at my ass, sweetie. Come on, you can sneak a peek, Minggu."

 

Mingyu only musters out a deep moan as he sees a bit of Jihoon's white skin underneath his skirt, no trace of any undergarment as he was instantly greeted with the man's buttocks. He hisses through gritted teeth as he feels his pants slide down his legs in a flash with the help of the older man's prying hands.

 

Successfully discarding Mingyu's pants to the side, Jihoon lets out a gleeful moan. He takes the throbbing member in his hand, gripping at the base before sliding his way up and down slowly, hearing the breathy pants from behind him.

 

Smile on, Jihoon licks his lips, as he leans down on to the erection, blowing a hot breath onto it, "thank you for the treat~" He presses a kiss on the head of the penis before licking a patch on the underside, working his way up and down the sides before finally taking the whole member in his mouth.

 

He swirls his tongue around the tip as he bobbed his head up and down in a frantic motion, his hand touching the part his mouth couldn't reach. His other hand reaching to fondle the man's balls, pulling at it, palming it, feeling the fullness cupped within his hands as he sucked harder and faster on the pulsing dick. He pulls away, eyes merely in tiny slits streaked with a few tears, as he spits on the penis in his hand. He strokes the member, hand reaching up the tip, cupping it as he moved his palm in circles before stroking it back down, Mingyu's penis now covered in bits of cum and spit as Jihoon leaned in again, leaving one last kiss on the penis. Making sure to do one last suck at the head, forcing out a croaked moan from the taller, feeling the pressure of the suction Jihoon did on him.

 

Rearranging himself, Jihoon moves away from Mingyu's body. Leaving the younger confused as to what he was doing. He sees Jihoon crawling on the bed, reaching the spot just beneath his feet. Demanding hands pry his legs open and he now sees Jihoon on the space between his spread limbs.

 

Smirk on his spit-slicked lips, Jihoon purrs as he reaches for the billy club he conveniently placed beside him. He feels the smooth object, running his fingertips on it as he stares up at the wide-eyed giant through his eyelashes. He holds the billy club in its whole thickness, stroking it in a crude manner. He opens his mouth slightly, tongue peeking out, tracing the tip of his tongue up the side of the black club, smirking at the sight of Mingyu squirming before him. He moves himself a bit until he reaches the bottle of lube Mingyu always hides under the foot of his mattress and pours some on the club. Feeling his cock twitch at the sight of the substance trickling down the length of the object.

 

Now on all fours as he faced Mingyu, Jihoon holds up the club in one hand, tongue occasionally peeking out to lick a stipe up, "guess where this is gonna go, Minggu~"

 

Eyes opening wide, Mingyu lets out a loud yelp, "what? Hyung, no, don't put it in me, I've never even bottomed before, please do- oh god."

 

"Ngh~ fuck, Minggu," Jihoon moans out at the sudden intrusion in the unprepared man.

 

Mingyu feels himself harden, penis throbbing into its full length. The club that he thought would be defiling his virgin ass was now situated in between the smaller man's legs. Jihoon was staring directly at him, eyes bleary and in thin slits, mouth gaping in a silent moan as the hand holding the club behind him was perfectly still, not yet accustomed at the foreign object lodged within him.

 

Jihoon felt his eyes glass over. Tongue swiping at his bottom lip from time to time as his mouth just hang open. The look Mingyu was giving him made him shiver in need, as well as shame, it was his first time to act this needy, dear God. He has a firm grip on the club, perfectly still as he clenched and unclenched around it, feeling the firm and hard thickness of the object lodged in him.

 

"M-Minggu, so... So _thick_ , fuck, Jihoonie feels so _full_ ," the older mewls out, head cloudy from the fullness in his nether region.

 

He hears a deep groan from Mingyu, staring into his equally hooded eyes. Breathy moans slipping out of his mouth. Finally getting used to the object within him, Jihoon twists the base. A pitched moan heard as he feels the club move in him. He starts to move the object in and out, feeling the blissful drag against his rim as it stretched him.

 

Jihoon decides to shuffle on his knees, scooting over to position himself between Mingyu's legs. He puts both of his hand behind him, both hands fucking the club harder and faster in him. Still staring at Mingyu, Jihoon smirks and lowers his head. Wet tongue licking its way back up Mingyu's penis again.

 

Each bob of his head makes his lips go numb. The salty taste of cum reaching his tongue, only turning him on more as he fucked himself faster. Jihoon's palms go sweaty, hands clumsily slipping from the club as he tries to fuck himself more while blowing the younger.

 

"Fuck! Oh _God_ ," a loud gasp leaves Jihoon. Mouth just hovering above Mingyu's dick, spit dripping down as he feels his body spasm.

 

The club's tip pressing against his prostate, making him shamelessly rut on the mattress. A hand slips from the club, falling down the sheets as the other just moved faster. His eyes teared up from the pleasure of having his prostate drilled, cock now throbbing hard. He feels himself clench harder around the club, feels the way it now slides easier and faster from how wet he became. Breathy moans filling the room.

 

Jihoon looks up and sees Mingyu biting his lips. Mustering up a smirk, Jihoon snaps his hips in time with his wrist and comes hard. The club pressing hard in him, still pressed against his prostate as he felt his orgasm slowly drift away.

 

A sensual purr slipping out of Jihoon's lips. He finally slips the object out of him, eyes still locked with Mingyu's as he holds the club in one hand, tongue outstretched as he licked a tiny stripe up the wet club. The salty taste of spunk on his tongue, letting out a needy moan from the taste.

 

"You wanna fuck me, Minggu? Fuck your Jihoonie hyung?"

 

A dangerous glint crosses Mingyu's eyes, face turning into a scowl as he growls out, "just do it, Jihoon hyung."

 

Chuckling, Jihoon places the club down onto the floor before climbing up and crawling on Mingyu's body. His arms now wrapped loosely around the taller's neck. He pulls his skirt up, now baring skin as he planted his hips against the younger's crotch. Cocky smirk on his lips, Jihoon giggles before slightly moving up, leaving an innocent peck on Mingyu's cheek, surprising the man.

 

Jihoon reaches a hand behind him. He grasps Mingyu's pulsing cock and situates it between his ass cheeks, " _mm_ fuck. You're so thick and long, Minggu," he now cards both of his hands through the taller man's hair, tugging slightly as he slowly gyrated his hips. Rocking his hips back and forth to feel the hot cock in between his plush fullness, teasingly rubbing against his hole with every move. Tiny moans coming out of Jihoon's mouth, he scoots closer and places his head on the crook of Mingyu's neck. Taking in the sweet yet dark scent of the man, assaulting his senses as it spurred his boner on more. He traces kisses and licks patches on the man's neck before smirking, "can't wait to feel your thick _cock_ in my ass."

 

_"Oh God."_

 

Giggling, Jihoon leans away. Reaching a hand behind him as he slightly lifts himself up, prying hands now directing Mingyu's cock in him.

 

"Fuck, oh _shit_ ," a constrained gasp comes out of Jihoon, eyes merely slits trying to remain open as his eyebrows rise slightly.

 

He feels the bulbous tip breach his rim, easing itself in him, stretching him by the moment as he lowers himself slowly. Mouth agape and mute as he feels the throbbing dick reaching deep within him and stretching him wide making him clench hard around the man's penis.

 

Hissing through gritted teeth, Jihoon finally sits full on on Mingyu's lap. The man's cock now fully in him, he grinds his hips slowly feeling the heat down there, his hole slightly stretching as he moved his hips round and round. He forces his eyes fully open and see Mingyu biting his lower lip, eyes hooded and staring right at him.

 

" _Ngh_ , you're so hot, Minggu, _fuck_ ," Jihoon finally moves his body up, feeling the drag of the cock pushing out of him only to feel its fullness again as he pushes himself down. He fucks himself harder and faster on the taller man's dick, body coursing with heat from the intimate act. Not getting enough, Jihoon fastens his pace and moves his hands down, placing it on Mingyu's nape as he pulls him into a heated kiss.

 

The tightness around him was too much to take, Mingyu's cock throbbing harder than a while ago. Feeling his whole body thrum in need, as if his whole body had a heart beating loud and fast in each limb. Lips pressing against each other, tongues seeking each other in a passionate play as they move against each other. Needy moans coming out of Jihoon's lips as Mingyu suckles on his tongue, the sweet taste of the younger now in his mouth mixed with the saltiness of fluids Jihoon sucked on a while back.

 

Pulling back for breath, Mingyu takes it upon himself to lean closer, teeth reaching for Jihoon's lower lip as e nips on it, lightly sucking it on his lips before releasing it with a smirk. Seeing how red and spit slicked Jihoon's lips were, Mingyu lets out a deep grunt before placing a soft peck on the elder's lips, "you're so amazing, hyung."

 

Not even muttering out a reply, Jihoon just pecks Mingyu back on the lips and fastens his pace. Mouth gaping in a silent moan as he locks eyes with Mingyu. He suddenly lets out a surprised gasp.

 

"Fuck! Oh God," Jihoon feels Mingyu's cuffed hands still on his belly now stroking his member in sync with his bouncing. He clenches harder around the pulsing dick as he feels pleasure racking through his whole body, his hole repeatedly fucked as his penis were in the confines of a big and warm hand.

 

Licking his lips, Jihoon feels the cap on his head threaten to fall off. Idea in mind, Jihoon reaches for it, not ceasing his bouncing, and removes it from his head only to place it on Mingyu's head.

 

Giggles spilling out of his mouth, Jihoon places his head on the crook of Mingyu's neck in bashfulness, "you're so handsome, Minggu."

 

Appreciating the elder's confession, Mingyu increases the pace of his hands around Jihoon's penis, feeling the elder clench tighter around him.

 

"God, mm fuck, cum... Cum... Jihoonie's gonna cum shi- _ah!_ "

 

With a stroke, Jihoon comes on his and Mingyu's stomach. The younger's penis firmly lodged within him as he feels him twitch, the organ seemingly getting warmer by the second.

 

"You're so hot when you come, Jihoonie hyung," Mingyu gasps out before thrusting up suddenly, making the elder yelp, body still sensitive from his high, "but I haven't filled you up yet. Uncuff me?"

 

Whole body visibly trembling by the younger's words, Jihoon reaches behind his scanty and messy skirt, he grabs the keys and uncuffs Mingyu.

 

Not a second later and Mingyu successfully flips Jihoon onto the mattress. His hyung on his knees, face pressed sideways on the sheets as his arms were thrown before him, gripping on his sheets. Mingyu shuffles onto his knees behind Jihoon and places his palms onto the man's ass, feeling himself harden more (he feels like his dick is gonna fall off already at this rate) as he looks at the way Jihoon's ass cheeks were still semi-covered by the black skirt, revealing only the lower part of his ass.

 

Kneading the plump flesh in his palms, he harshly slaps on it. Palming it soothingly right after as he watches the white skin turn to a shade of pink. He slaps it one more time and sees the blotches of pink now turn into an angry shade of red. He decides to do it to the other butt cheek, the loud smacking echoing around the room. Too engrossed in his masterpiece, he doesn't hear the sharp intakes of breath by the smaller man, litany of curses and moans coming out of him dripping with lust as he pushes his ass back onto the younger's crotch.

 

Knowing enough is enough, Mingyu leaves one last spank before holding on to his pulsing dick, guiding it towards the smaller man. He smears some of the pooling precum on his tip on Jihoon's butt cheeks before spreading it ipen with one hand, entering the man's hole in one swift motion.

 

"Shit! Ngh~ more more more, God, Minggu fuck me good, shit, yes," Jihoon continues moaning out, mouth gaping as he lets out pants with each thrust in him. Traces of spit spilling out of him onto the sheets, but he couldn't care less, Mingyu knew how to fuck.

 

He feels Mingyu's pace quicken. Thrust making his rim feel numb with how fast and hard it was, the man's head repeatedly hitting spots within him as he fucked harder.

 

  "There! Fuck, Minggu there. Fuck me the- hya~!"

 

Knowing he hit Jihoon's prostate, Mingyu grips harder on the man's hips. Nails pressing through fabric but knowing that it would still leave marks on his skin. "Come, Jihoon hyung, come with your dongsaeng's dick up your ass," he snaps his hips harder, "come without getting touched," an extra hard thrust pushes him into Jihoon, "come while you're wearing such a daring costume like the kinky whore you are."

 

"Ngh- Mingyu!"

 

Thrusts become erratic as Jihoon's body convulses, hole clenching and unclenching as it spasms from the orgasm brought upon him. He breathes hard before hearing small mewl leave his mouth as he feels Mingyu instantly quicken his pace, tiny groans leaving his lips. Mingyu's cock pulsing and throbbing harder as he feels the clenching in the pit of his stomach. One last thrust and he halts his movements, dick deep inside Jihoon as comes hard within the man. The elder's name on his lips as he climaxed.

 

Body still slightly trembling, Mingyu finally pulls it out of Jihoon and watches the man's hole clench erratically in instinct, cum slowly pushing its way out after a few seconds.

 

Tired from their intercourse, Mingyu lets himself fall beside Jihoon's lifeless body before him. The two lie on their side, bodies facing each other, a blush on their faces as everything finally dawned on them.

 

Not knowing what to do or say, Mingyu finds it in himself to just place his arms around Jihoon's waist, pulling the man closer onto his chest and into a warm hug. Placing soft kisses on the elder's crown and forehead, Mingyu smiles goofily and hugs the elder tighter.

 

"Thanks, hyung... For this... Even if it's out of your comfort zone... But it was really great, you know? You were so hot, hyung! I never knew you in this get-up would turn me on so much. But I was just really surprised when you came in wearing this. Speaking of, where did you get it? I mean, not that I'm asking or anythi-"

 

Mingyu abruptly stops, wincing in pain as he feels the thick skull of a 19 year old man hit his jaw.

 

"Shut up, Minggu," Jihoon mutters out before scooting closer towards Mingyu. Arms wrapping around the younger's waist, their legs now a tangled mess.

 

Sighing out with a bright smile still on his face, Mingyu just giggles," okay, hyung. I love you, Jihoonie hyung."

 

Practically shoving his head onto Mingyu's chest. Mingyu doesn't see it but he all but hears Jihoon blush as he mutters against his chest, "I love you, too, stupid."

 


End file.
